


L'amore è la nostra salvezza

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst, Battle, Bishounen, Blood, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Nakama, Nakamaship, Prison, Shounen, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Violence, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: E il messaggio del cuore di Seiji giunse a Shin e a Shu, tanto più fragili di lui e bisognosi del suo sostegno; ormai Seiji ne era certo, mentre il suo corpo gridava in preda al dolore, il cuore esultava:“Siamo salvi... verranno a prenderci e insieme salveremo il nostro mondo... dobbiamo solo resistere, ancora un poco... solo un poco...”.Dagli amici sofferenti giunse la risposta, i loro tre cuori si unirono in un unico palpito che li avvolse in un abbraccio di speranza.





	L'amore è la nostra salvezza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic ha partecipato al "Contest delle citazioni" indetto da Akane sul forum di EFP. Vincitrice del premio speciale caratterizzazione, che poi era quello a cui tenevo di più :P  
> Non ho messo la presenza di coppie, anche se qualcosa nei rapporti viene fuori, ma non è il tema principale della fanfic, che si basa soprattutto su un possibile missing moment tra il momento della cattura dei tre ragazzi e il momento in cui i nakama li vedono prigionieri. Tanta tensione, un po' di azione e battaglia e tanto tanto angst. In realtà non sono una scrittrice di song-fic, infatti non sono riuscita a seguire esattamente la canzone, mi sono semplicemente lasciata ispirare :)

 

**L'amore è la nostra salvezza**

 

 

 

 

-1-

 

 

_Il tuo segreto è al sicuro stanotte?_

_e noi siamo fuori dalla visuale?_

_il nostro mondo andrà in rovina?_

_troveranno il nostro nascondiglio?_

 

_***_

 

“Il pesciolino è caduto nella rete!”.

“E così siamo a meno uno, è solo questione di tempo, Arago potrà fare di loro quello che desidera”.

“Ma l'hai quasi ucciso, Naaza, non era questo che dovevi fare, ad Arago servono vivi”.

Una mano feroce affondò tra i capelli rossi del ragazzino e gli sollevò il capo.

“Ad Arago servono le _yoroi_ , di quel che contengono può farne anche a meno”.

Seguì una risata che squarciò la nebbia ancora densa intorno ai sensi di Shin, poi il suo viso fu spinto nuovamente a terra, con rabbia e la sua tempia colpì dolorosamente quella che al contatto riconobbe come pietra, fredda e massiccia.

Provò ad aprire gli occhi per poter guardare i suoi aguzzini, anche se ne conosceva perfettamente l'identità, ma il veleno che gli scorreva in corpo e le ferite gratuite che ancora gli stavano infliggendo lo rendevano troppo debole.

La vista, già appannata da dolore e spossatezza, veniva resa ancor più difficoltosa da un velo di sangue, riversato da una ferita probabilmente provocata dalla poca gentilezza che i  _Masho_ avevano usato nei suoi confronti mentre era privo di sensi.

Aveva compreso di essere in trappola nel momento stesso in cui aveva riacquistato un barlume di coscienza, circondato solo di tenebra e, mentre si facevano strada nelle sue percezioni le voci e le azioni dei demoni che si prendevano gioco di lui, un pensiero lo colpì, più lucido di ogni altra realtà:

“ _Mi dispiace, Ryo, ragazzi... Sono stato inutile. Sembra che da solo io non riesca...”._

Poi il nulla e la consapevolezza che poteva essere la fine, per lui e per tutto quanto.

Toccò con mano la paura più autentica, ne udì nelle orecchie il pulsare sordo in sintonia con i battiti del cuore smarrito, ne percepì in bocca e nello stomaco il sapore acido.

Perse i sensi, proprio mentre la nausea era sul punto di sopraffarlo.

 

Quando un barlume di coscienza tornò per la seconda volta, il buio era ancora denso e il dolore continuava a vibrare in ogni terminazione nervosa, le membra erano rigide come pietra e vagamente, per quanto i sensi glielo permettevano, pensò all'effetto del veleno.

Era accaduto d'altronde, lo ricordava, non nitidamente, ma lui aveva cercato di proteggere il mare dal veleno di Naaza richiamandolo su di sé, l'aveva fatto.

Cercò a fatica di sollevare il capo.

“ _Avrà funzionato? I pesci... Suiki-chan... staranno bene?”._

Provò a muoversi, ma tutto quello che riuscì ad ottenere fu ricadere del tutto, la pelle era a contatto con la nuda terra.

Dov'era la sua  _yoroi_ ? 

Non aveva addosso neanche l' _undergear_ : era a causa di quell'energia che percepiva intorno a sé? 

La sentiva, forse contribuiva ad alimentare la sua debolezza, probabilmente sigillava il potere della sfera ed impediva al suo organismo di provare anche solo a contrastare il veleno.

Aveva freddo, il gelo gli penetrava nelle ossa e, man mano che la sua mente tentava di razionalizzare la situazione, un senso opprimente di panico lo aggrediva, sempre più insopportabile.

Era caduto nell'imboscata di Naaza, era stato portato nello  _Youjakai_ e rinchiuso in una cella che sigillava i suoi poteri con un  _kekkai_ , rendendolo del tutto sotto controllo e inoffensivo. 

Era ferito gravemente, nel suo corpo scorreva il veleno letale di Naaza e con ogni probabilità stava morendo.

Ed era solo, completamente solo per la prima volta in una situazione senza apparente via d'uscita.

Oh, certo, aveva rischiato la vita più volte da quando si era trovato catapultato in quella situazione assurda, senza quasi avere il tempo di porsi domande, nel corso di quell'anno pazzesco, ma c'era una differenza fondamentale: aveva avuto a fianco quattro compagni con i quali condividere tutto.

Con loro vicini era più facile affrontare ogni cosa, avevano immediatamente stabilito il contatto che aveva fatto di loro una squadra, quasi dal primo istante. Grazie a loro era andato avanti giorno dopo giorno e non si era soffermato a pensare, preservando il proprio spirito dalla follia e dall'angoscia.

Ma ora?

Ora loro non c'erano, non vi era motivo per cui fossero venuti a conoscenza della sua cattura, avrebbe potuto contare unicamente sul legame del cuore, ma lui era stato condotto in un luogo che sovvertiva ogni legge; avrebbe potuto sforzarsi, cercarli, fare sì che il suo spirito li raggiungesse, ma la debolezza lo legava a quel pavimento freddo, i sensi si spegnevano a intermittenza e il suo spirito non si sentiva saldo. Gocce gelate gli intridevano le membra, colavano lungo il viso e quel sudore freddo si mischiava alle lacrime bollenti.

Non era neanche in grado di ascoltare quella parte di sé che gli imponeva di non piangere:

“ _Sei un guerriero, un samurai, sei coraggioso, sei forte!”._

Forse la voce del padre, la sua volontà che tentava di giungere fino a lui?

Si morse le labbra a sangue in seguito ad una fitta più forte che lo portò nuovamente sull'orlo dell'incoscienza.

No, non si faceva illusioni, suo padre non c'era, l'aveva lasciato da anni e neanche i suoi  _nakama_ c'erano. 

Stava morendo, la vita scivolava via dal suo corpo, lo sentiva, goccia dopo goccia. Quando avessero cominciato a cercarlo, a rendersi conto della sua assenza, sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

Non era un guerriero in quel momento, era un bambino di quindici anni che tremava spaventato nel buio, che vedeva tutti i suoi sogni infrangersi, perché poteva sperare unicamente che l'ultimo respiro giungesse a porre fine alle sue sofferenze, un bambino al quale, solo poco più di un anno prima, era stato detto:

“ _Dovrai combattere per la salvezza della terra, per evitare che il tuo mondo vada in rovina, per proteggere tutto ciò che ami”._

Aveva avuto scelta?

Forse...

Forse no...

In ogni modo, dentro di sé, aveva sentito di non averne: era quello che ci si aspettava da lui e avrebbe svolto il suo dovere meglio che poteva. Non era sempre stato così, d'altronde?

Eppure era un bambino e in quel momento solo, di fronte alla morte che stava arrivando, solo di fronte a qualcosa di troppo terribile perché chiunque fosse in grado di affrontarla in solitudine.

“ _Fiducia, la tua virtù, Shin, abbi fiducia!”._

Kaosu!

No...

Anche Kaosu non poteva che essere un'illusione, anche lui non c'era più.

A cos'erano serviti i suoi ultimi consigli? Naaza aveva avuto la meglio comunque. Vagamente si rendeva conto di quanta negatività offuscasse il suo cuore, di quanto ogni speranza stesse dissolvendosi insieme alla sua vita, ma non poteva farci nulla, lui non era forte, non se era da solo, lui da solo non poteva sopportare tutta quella paura.

Alle sue orecchie giunse il rumore di una porta che si apriva, poi dei passi.

Non di nuovo, avrebbe voluto gridare se le forze glielo avessero concesso, avere i  _Masho_ intorno poteva voler dire altri tormenti, altre torture, avrebbero gettato altro sale sulla sua agonia.

“Lasciatemi in pace...”.

Le parole presero un'incerta forma tra le sue labbra screpolate. Nessuno ascoltò le sue preghiere: i suoi capelli vennero ghermiti e il suo corpo sollevato a forza.

Un dolore lancinante si diffuse in ogni fibra, un'ondata di nausea lo scosse, ma si trattenne dal vomitare, non avrebbe perso anche quell'ultimo tassello della sua dignità.

Fu lieto di scoprire che poteva ancora esercitare un certo controllo su se stesso e sulle reazioni del suo organismo.

La mano tra i capelli lo scosse, strappandogli un gemito e il volto dai lineamenti inquietanti di Naaza, con quegli occhi infossati e il colorito malsano, comparve davanti al suo, i contorni indistinti e sfumati:

“Sei ancora vivo, Suiko? Hai la pelle più dura di quel che sembra, eh?”.

Con la mano libera, il demone dei veleni cercò il suo braccio e lo afferrò proprio nel punto in cui una ferita aperta pulsava selvaggiamente; un fiotto di sangue abbondante, reso infetto dal veleno, sgorgò dal taglio e Shin si morse le labbra per non gridare, ma non riuscì a trattenere un lamento ed una copiosa ondata di lacrime.

La risata arcigna di Naaza echeggiò tra le mura.

La seconda presenza si materializzò dal buio e affondò le dita nelle guance del ragazzo, che sentì le unghie, come artigli, penetrare nella carne delicata del volto:

“Stai piangendo, pesciolino?”.

Rajura...

L'ironia con la quale si rivolse a lui lo ferì e lo umiliò in maniera insopportabile.

“Non dovresti frignare, ho solo fatto uscire un po' del veleno che hai in corpo” incalzò Naaza, “anche se non so quanto possa servire”.

Quando la risata sadica di entrambi esplose, Shin serrò le palpebre, avrebbe voluto riuscire a sollevare le braccia per premersi le mani sulle orecchie, non voleva più sentirli.

Il suo animo non era in grado di comprendere la loro crudeltà, la soddisfazione che provavano nell'infierire su una vittima in quel momento indifesa.

“ _Perché mi odiano a tal punto?”_ si chiese. _“Perché tanto odio verso di noi?”_.

“Sei proprio messo male se hai perso persino la tua lingua insolente” lo canzonò ancora Naaza, mentre le loro mani se lo contendevano in maniera odiosa, ricercavano apposta i punti più doloranti per suscitare altro panico e sofferenza. 

All'ennesima ondata di dolore, Shin sfogò l'urlo che avrebbe voluto uscire in un ringhio furioso rivolto ai suoi aguzzini e riuscì a puntare su Naaza un'espressione di pura rabbia tra le lacrime.

Naaza rispose con uno sguardo trasudante disprezzo.

E odio... ancora odio.

Lo strappò alle mani di Rajura e lo tirò in piedi stringendolo per la gola. Shin si sforzò di ignorare le fitte accecanti che si diramavano come scosse elettriche lungo tutto il suo corpo:

“Non osare, piccolo bastardo!”.

Si limitò ad aprire la mano e a lasciarlo ricadere a peso morto e, questa volta, Shin non poté impedirsi di urlare, gli sfuggì persino qualche singhiozzo mentre il suo corpo, a terra, si raccoglieva dolorante su se stesso. Le sue membra non potevano smettere di tremare.

Un altro gemito fu provocato dal calcio che Naaza gli assestò su un fianco, per poi posare il piede sul punto appena colpito, premendo come se dovesse schiacciare un insetto, un gesto nel quale infuse tutto il disprezzo di cui era capace.

Shin non poté fare nulla per opporsi, avrebbe voluto, a quel punto, supplicarli di ucciderlo e smetterla di divertirsi alle sue spalle, ma ogni residua capacità di formulare parole se n'era andata insieme ai suoi ultimi barlumi di lucidità.

Non perse i sensi del tutto, ma la sua mente si estraniò, vagò lontano e si ritrovò bisognoso di aggrapparsi ancora a qualcosa.

Non ne poteva fare a meno, lui era così: la morte sarebbe giunta, inesorabile e se doveva accadere, almeno avere con sé tutti i ricordi che contavano, i suoi  _nakama,_ Suiki, la sua famiglia... 

Pensare alla madre fece sgorgare lacrime ancor più brucianti, dettate anche dalla preoccupazione.

La sua affettuosa madre dal cuore debole...

Le sue condizioni erano peggiorate da quando era rimasta vedova, come avrebbe reagito alla sua scomparsa?

Con il pensiero elevò una preghiera a Sayoko-neechan, che fosse abbastanza forte per prendersi cura di lei e a Ryusuke-Niisan, che potesse prendersi cura di entrambe.

La sua disperazione, il suo bisogno di conforto, di un abbraccio, gli fecero capire di essere ancora, nonostante tutto, totalmente aggrappato alla vita, di voler ancora credere e sperare...

Sperare in quattro persone, che sentissero i suoi richiami, la sua assenza, percepissero che aveva bisogno di loro.

Il suo respiro debole si mutò in una flebile supplica:

“Trovatemi... trovatemi... io sono qui... venite a salvarmi...”.

Quelle parole si mutarono poi in nomi:

“Ryo... Seiji... Touma... Shu...”

Il piede di Naaza lo spinse, costringendolo a voltarsi in posizione supina, poi il  _Masho_ si chinò su di lui.

“Ho sentito bene? Il pesciolino sta chiedendo aiuto? Non ti preoccupare, ho idea che il nostro Anubis ti porterà presto una sorpresina”.

“E adesso” soggiunse la voce di Rajura, “mi metto al lavoro anch'io, ho un cucciolo di samurai da domare”.

Altre sprezzanti risate ferirono le sue orecchie mentre i passi si allontanavano ma, nonostante la semi-incoscienza, le loro parole avevano colpito i sensi di Shin che si trovò a supplicare, ultimo pensiero consapevole prima di essere di nuovo rapito dal nulla:

“State attenti... ragazzi... non fatevi prendere...”.

 

 

-2-

 

  
_questo è il nostro ultimo abbraccio?_

_il mondo smetterà di crollare?_

_potrebbe essere sbagliato_

_potrebbe essere sbagliato_

_ma sarebbe dovuto essere giusto_

  
_***_

 

Non aveva potuto opporsi in alcun modo all'ultimo tranello di Anubis, ci aveva provato, aveva stabilito fin dall'inizio che avrebbe venduto cara la pelle eppure, nonostante tutti i suoi propositi, nonostante l'orgoglio che non lo aveva abbandonato un solo istante, si era fatto prendere in giro.

Come un bambino e nella maniera che più odiava.

Venne trascinato oltre il portale dalla trappola di energia che non gli consentiva di muovere un muscolo e, quando il cancello si richiuse alle sue spalle, comprese di essere caduto in un tranello che difficilmente gli avrebbe lasciato scampo.

Cadde in ginocchio, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di quanto il combattimento l'avesse spossato e quell'ultimo regalo di Anubis aveva completato l'opera.

Non fece neanche in tempo a risollevare il viso che percepì la sua presenza sopra di lui.

Seiji di Korin si tirò in piedi, la spada stretta in pugno, ma barcollò, l'atmosfera di quel luogo unita alle sue condizioni non ottimali lo destabilizzava. Anubis fu lesto a irrompere su di lui, le loro  _nodachi_ si incrociarono.

“Ancora non vuoi arrenderti, Korin?!”.

Le ginocchia di Seiji si piegarono un poco, ma non cadde: anche se sapeva che in quel momento le possibilità di Anubis erano decisamente superiori alle sue, si sarebbe fatto uccidere prima di darsi per vinto.

“E così hai ritrovato la completa simbiosi con la tua _yoroi_ : mi hai colpito, bimbo, davvero! La tua forza di volontà è stupefacente”.

Seiji ringhiò, vibrando un fendente. Benché vi fosse una sorta di ammirazione nelle parole di Anubis, lui non accettava il complimento, era caduto in trappola a causa di dubbi e debolezze e, se non fosse stato per l'aiuto di Kaosu, sarebbe finita in maniera ancor più umiliante. Quel ringhio era quindi rivolto più a se stesso che non al nemico.

Il colpo venne parato dalla lama dell'avversario e l'incorrotto vigore di Anubis lo costrinse ad assumere un atteggiamento difensivo. Le due spade cozzarono, quella di Anubis spingeva contro la sua e i polsi di Seiji dolevano a causa della forte pressione.

“Hai bisogno di una mano, Anubis?”.

Distratto da quella voce, il demone dell'oscurità abbassò la guardia e Seiji ne approfittò per liberare la  _nodachi_ e tentare un attacco. 

Con un'imprecazione, l'avversario si riprese abbastanza in fretta da riuscire a scartare di lato e a rispondere, ma il colpo venne bloccato dall'agile spadaccino di Miyagi.

Tuttavia Seiji non si faceva illusioni, l'arrivo dei due compari di Anubis non era certo un buon segno.

D'altronde l'aveva saputo fin dall'inizio che il solo fatto di essere stato trascinato lì dentro non gli dava alcuna speranza. Tutto quel che poteva fare era allungare la lotta il più possibile e creare qualche problema ai sottoposti di Arago, anche solo indebolirli un poco.

Eppure sospettava che permettendogli ancora di combattere si stessero semplicemente divertendo alle sue spalle. Le successive parole di Naaza suonarono come una conferma:

“Quando la smetterai di gingillarti con il tuo cucciolo di samurai prediletto? Il suo amico lo sta aspettando con ansia”.

Gli occhi di Seiji si sgranarono: cosa aveva detto?

“Di cosa stai parlando, Naaza?!”.

“Forse faresti meglio a chiedere di chi” rise Rajura, mentre Naaza, in un balzo, fu alle spalle di Seiji e gli puntò alla gola una delle sue _tachi_.

“Adesso è meglio per te se cominci a fare il bravo”.

Seiji avrebbe voluto reagire, ma l'ansia si era impadronita di lui, i suoi sensi erano tutti concentrati su quel 'qualcuno'.

“Cosa avete fatto?” inveì, tentando di darsi un tono. 

Anche i suoi compagni erano dunque caduti vittima di una trappola?

Rajura si piantò davanti a lui.

“Tra poco lo vedrai”.

Non fece in tempo a dire né pensare altro: un colpo violento alla nuca precedette l'appannarsi dei sensi.

Percepì confusamente due paia di braccia che lo sostenevano impedendogli di cadere al suolo, la  _nodachi_ gli venne strappata dalle mani e per quello avrebbe protestato ancora, ma ogni residuo di luce svanì, precipitandolo nelle tenebre.

 

-

 

“Seiji... Seiji... mi senti?”.

Le palpebre di Korin si schiusero, dapprima un tremolio incerto, poi la prontezza di riflessi, la capacità di reagire velocemente agli stimoli e a non abbassare la guardia, lo riscossero del tutto, permettendogli anche di ricordare.

Il combattimento con Anubis...

La trappola...

Lo  _Youjakai_ e l'ennesimo incontro con i  _Masho_ , le lame puntate alla gola e le parole di Rajura che lo avevano allarmato.

“Dove...” mormorò, nel buio fitto che gli impediva di mettere a fuoco la situazione. Ma lui era la luce, se si concentrava poteva scalfire le tenebre e gli occhi che percepiva fissi su di sé lo aiutavano in questo, perché mettevano a contatto le loro anime.

Riuscì così a vederli nitidamente, due occhi puri del colore del mare...

Ma vide anche la loro sofferenza.

Con un improvviso, ritrovato vigore, si mise seduto, in tempo per raccogliere contro il proprio petto il ragazzo che gli stava crollando addosso.

“Shin!”.

“Per fortuna... stai bene”.

Seiji si allarmò: il corpo del  _nakama_ bruciava di febbre ed era percorso da brividi violenti.

“Non credo di poter dire lo stesso di te” sospirò, abbracciandolo e cercando con la mano il suo volto. “Allora di questo parlavano i _Masho,_ eri qui anche tu”.

Shin tremò più forte e si accoccolò contro di lui, come se volesse proteggersi dal freddo, la sua voce uscì incrinata, non solo dall'evidente malessere fisico, ma anche da un groppo di pianto e rabbia.

“Mi dispiace, io... mi sono fatto raggirare... sono stato un incapace”.

“Siamo in due, allora” ridacchiò Seiji. 

Voleva rassicurarlo, recargli un po' di conforto: in verità si sentiva smarrito, perché non aveva mai visto Shin così. Non tanto per la condizione critica in cui versava, non era la prima volta che i  _Masho_ infierivano su uno di loro, piuttosto percepiva lo stato mentale di Suiko, la sua confusione, l'insicurezza... 

E la paura.

Lo fece distendere supino a terra, intenzionato a controllare l'effettiva gravità della situazione: riconobbe subito gli effetti del veleno di Naaza, numerose ferite infette erano distribuite lungo il corpo del guerriero dell'acqua. Gli abiti erano ridotti praticamente a brandelli e la  _yoroi_ era scomparsa.

“Così come la mia” rifletté tra sé e comprese così che, in quel luogo, i loro poteri erano vani. 

Strinse i denti in un muto ringhio di disappunto, quello era il motivo per cui l'organismo di Shin non era stato in grado di rigenerarsi quasi per nulla e poteva significare solo una cosa: neanche i poteri curativi di Korin si sarebbero rivelati efficaci.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, perché era chiaro quanto le condizioni di Shin fossero gravi, addirittura critiche: il  _nakama_ rischiava la vita e, benché fosse accaduto a tutti loro in passato, grazie alla protezione delle  _yoroi_ e ai poteri curativi di Korin, uniti alla sapienza pratica di Nasty, se l'erano sempre cavata. Ma con un  _kekkai_ a bloccare le loro facoltà non sapeva assolutamente come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo e se Shin fosse morto così, tra le sue braccia, di fronte alla sua impotenza... 

Non voleva neanche pensarci.

Gli sfiorò una guancia con le dita.

“Come ti senti, pesciolino?”.

Al solo pronunciare quel vezzeggiativo, che tutti loro usavano nei confronti di Shin per rimarcare l'intimità raggiunta, un nodo si formò nella sua gola: sapeva quanto stupida ed inutile fosse quella domanda.

“Mi sento... in colpa”.

Gli occhi viola di Seiji si sgranarono, in un impeto di stupore.

“Per cosa dovresti mai sentirti in colpa?”.

“Perché...”.

Shin dovette fermarsi un attimo, il fiato mozzato da un colpo di tosse e dalla fatica che ogni parola gli costava.

Deglutì:

“Sei loro prigioniero anche tu, ma... credo di stare meglio, perché ero solo... e...”.

Se non fosse stato così preoccupato, probabilmente Seiji avrebbe riso per la tenerezza. Con il tempo aveva imparato a conoscere in maniera sempre più approfondita i suoi  _nakama._

Shin, in quanto a riservatezza, rivaleggiava con lui, pur manifestandola in maniera diversa. Affrontava ogni cosa con una grande forza di volontà, cercando di mettere a tacere persino la sincerità dei suoi occhi, pur di non lasciar trasparire le proprie debolezze, nascondeva l'insicurezza e la paura dietro alla fiducia che nutriva nei confronti di tutto il gruppo e degli ideali per cui lottavano.

Ma Seiji aveva compreso più di quanto Shin potesse immaginare, Seiji sapeva vedere quanto spesso, inconsapevolmente, il dolce Suiko mettesse a nudo le proprie fragilità e tra i suoi punti deboli più palesi vi era la paura della solitudine: tutta la forza che trovava aggrappandosi a coloro che amava, affidandosi a loro ed agendo per loro, era destinata a crollare senza speranza quando Shin si sentiva solo.

Un lieve sorriso Seiji non poté trattenerlo, forse in parte inteso a rassicurare, anche se dubitava che Shin potesse vederlo bene in volto in quel luogo oscuro. Gli accarezzò la guancia con maggior decisione.

“Io credo sia un pensiero piuttosto normale, Shin-chama”.

“Però... il fatto che dovrai restare solo tu mi fa sentire ancora più in colpa”.

Un sapore acido risalì lungo il corpo di Seiji e il cuore gli balzò in gola.

“Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?”.

I brividi che scuotevano il corpo di Shin si fecero più intensi, cercò di sollevare una mano senza riuscirci, allora il _nakama_ accorse in suo aiuto, prendendola tra le proprie.

“Io credo... sto morendo, Seiji. Il veleno di Naaza...”.

La stretta di Seiji sulla mano dell'amico si fece convulsa, si chinò su di lui, senza più poter controllare un impeto di rabbia mista a disperazione.

“Non dire mai più una cosa del genere, tu non morirai, chiaro?! Voglio che quella parola non compaia sulle tue labbra, mai più!”.

Seiji sentì la mano di Shin tremare forte, intravvide il suo viso che si muoveva un poco, probabilmente cercando il suo. Allora Korin si abbassò ancora, perché i loro sguardi potessero incontrarsi.

“Seiji, io... sto malissimo...”.

Una mano del guerriero della luce si posò sulle sue labbra.

“Non parlare, sprechi energie inutilmente. Tu guarirai, devi solo resistere ed essere forte”.

Poi la mano di Seiji salì sulla fronte, ad asciugare un po' di quel sudore freddo che intrideva la pelle e, con il medesimo gesto, gli scostò la frangia solitamente impeccabile, ora incrostata di polvere e sangue.

“Ma io, qui, non so come... come fare... Seiji...” cercò di insistere il ragazzo e, in quelle parole, Korin avvertì rassegnazione, paura, impotenza. 

Non resistette oltre: lo sollevò in un abbraccio e se lo portò contro il petto, senza smettere di accarezzarlo. Shin si rilassò almeno un poco, ma Seiji percepì, in quell'abbandono, lo spegnersi dei sensi.

Allarmato, si affrettò a controllare le funzioni vitali e sospirò di sollievo: era solo svenuto, eppure Korin non si sentì meglio.

Aveva voluto rassicurarlo, ma Shin aveva ragione, quanto avrebbe potuto resistere senza che si potesse fare nulla?

E da quanto versava in quelle condizioni, da quanto tempo stava già resistendo?

Con un anelito di sconforto, si morse il labbro inferiore e prese una decisione.

Dopotutto provare non costava nulla, forse almeno un poco sarebbe stato in grado di oltrepassare il blocco del  _kekkai._ Non avrebbe mai lasciato morire Shin senza tentare il tutto per tutto. 

Non avrebbe mai lasciato morire Shin. Punto e basta.

Non c'era altra possibilità.

Con delicatezza e cautela, adagiò il  _nakama_ a terra. 

Cercò la concentrazione necessaria, andando a sondare dentro di sé i recessi spirituali che avrebbero potuto metterlo in contatto con il potere della luce e, nel farlo, chiuse gli occhi, tenendo una mano sollevata sul corpo di Shin, senza toccarlo, il palmo rivolto in basso. Riuscì, in tal modo, ad interiorizzare la reale condizione in cui versava il ragazzino del sud e la conferma della sua gravità si rivelò frustrante.

Al tempo stesso era un buon segno il fatto che fosse stato in grado di analizzarlo con una certa precisione: significava che, se si impegnava al massimo, poteva neutralizzare, almeno in parte, l'efficacia del  _kekkai_ . Aveva fiducia nelle proprie capacità di dominare i poteri di Korin

Riaprì gli occhi e scrutò il ragazzo svenuto, trattenne il respiro.

“ _Dipende tutto da questo”_ pensò. Era il momento della prova decisiva.

Richiamò ancora il proprio potere, lo raccolse tra cuore e mente, poi lo liberò all'esterno: sotto la sua mano e intorno al suo corpo prese forma un alone luminoso, leggero, tenue...

Troppo poco...

Un dolore pulsante gli trafisse le tempie.

Serrò le palpebre e digrignò i denti.

“Maledizione!”.

Forse se non fosse stato solo, se anche gli altri fossero stati lì, radunando tutte le loro energie, mettendo in contatto i loro cuori...

Scosse il capo, era un'utopia. Di sicuro non si augurava che anche gli amici venissero catturati e, anche se così fosse stato, Arago si sarebbe ben guardato dal riunirli, ben conscio che avrebbe significato renderli forti, troppo forti anche per lui.

Da quando quella guerra maledetta era cominciata, il loro implacabile nemico aveva fatto di tutto per separarli gli uni dagli altri, di sicuro non era un ingenuo.

Un ringhio feroce si dipinse sul volto di Seiji.

D'accordo, era poco, poteva fare poco, ma quel poco l'avrebbe fatto fino in fondo. Ignorando del tutto il dolore al capo, generato da uno sforzo che andava oltre le sue possibilità, mantenne il flusso di energia vivo e pulsante. Forse, goccia dopo goccia, tutte quelle gocce avrebbero effettivamente aiutato Shin, era l'unica speranza che aveva e, se non avesse funzionato...

“ _No... non pensarci”_ ordinò a se stesso , “ _non pensarci, il nostro Shin non morirà, nessuno di noi morirà! Finché io sarò in vita, nessuno di loro mi precederà nella morte!”._

Non avrebbe mollato, a costo di farsi esplodere la testa in quell'intervento curativo.

Dopo qualche minuto, Shin si agitò un po' ed emise un piccolo gemito, quindi schiuse appena gli occhi e Seiji gli sorrise.

“Seiji... tu...”.

Lo stava sentendo, tutto il calore che si diffondeva in lui grazie all'intervento del guerriero della luce e già gli aveva provocato un evidente sollievo, ma Shin realizzò anche, abbastanza in fretta, ciò che stava accadendo.

“Non... puoi... farcela...”.

Fece per sollevarsi e portare una mano a ricercare quella del compagno, ma Seiji lo rispinse a terra con un gesto deciso:

“Non vanificare tutto, pesciolino”.

Il suo tono era affaticato, la testa gli doleva in maniera insopportabile ed era perfettamente consapevole di dover mascherare la cosa meglio che poteva, perché in alcun modo Shin avrebbe accettato che qualcuno, tanto meno qualcuno che amava, stesse male o rischiasse qualunque cosa per salvare lui. Shin rifiutava il sacrificio altrui almeno tanto quanto concepiva naturale il proprio.

“Mi dispiace solo non poter fare di meglio. Mettici del tuo, Shin, se ci concentriamo insieme il potere del _kekkai_ diminuisce un poco”.

“Seiji... non voglio che tu...”.

Il guerriero della luce interruppe la concentrazione per dedicare le proprie attenzioni ai dubbi del  _nakama_ ; lo guardò con tutta la serietà che il suo sguardo sapeva esternare e, in quei momenti, i suoi occhi d'ametista potevano incutere timore. 

Un tremito più violento scosse infatti il corpo di Suiko: non si trattava solo della febbre.

“Ascoltami, Shin, non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarla vinta ad Arago senza oppormi con tutto ciò che è nelle mie possibilità e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per questo, non voglio curarti solo per...” si fermò e deglutì, perché per lui era difficile pronunciare parole affettuose, per quanto di affetto nel suo cuore ne provasse tanto. “Perché ti voglio bene, ma perché dobbiamo essere insieme e tornare da Ryo, che ha bisogno di tutti i nostri poteri riuniti. Insieme avremo più possibilità di trovare il modo di cavarcela!”.

Si fermò di nuovo di fronte all'espressione stupita e commossa del guerriero dell'acqua, che sbatté più volte le palpebre nell'evidente tentativo di trattenere un'ondata di lacrime. Poi aggiunse, a voce più bassa e distogliendo lo sguardo:

“Inoltre, come tu non vuoi restare solo, preferirei non restarci nemmeno io”.

Seguì qualche istante di silenzio, spezzato unicamente dal respiro febbricitante di Shin, che fu il primo a riprendere la parola. La sua voce, quand'era in preda alla sofferenza, poteva diventare delicata e sottile come quella di un pulcino.

“Credi che potrei farcela... Seiji?”.

Il valoroso guerriero dell'acqua, dalla lingua a tratti tagliente, il compare di monellerie di Shu che si lasciava andare, spesso, a quel suo lato tanto disarmante e fragile...

Ormai Seiji non si stupiva più.

Sospirò e gli accarezzò una guancia:

“Non potresti, Shin. Tu ce la farai, starai bene, te lo prometto”.

In quel momento la porta della cella si aprì e, per un attimo, i tremori di Shin si fecero più violenti.

Seiji sapeva che Shin non era un ragazzo pauroso, era un samurai, come tutti loro, metteva volentieri a repentaglio la vita per proteggere i  _nakama_ e per combattere il male. 

Tuttavia gli capitava di venire sopraffatto dalla propria emotività: si era ritrovato da solo, sull'orlo della morte, in quel posto terribile, sottoposto probabilmente a torture fisiche e psicologiche. Era comprensibile, quindi, la sua ansia.

Neanche Seiji era tranquillo.

Sollevò gli occhi sulla sagoma di Naaza, consapevole che, privo della  _yoroi_ , gli sarebbe stato impossibile contrastare efficacemente un guerriero del tutto armato.

Si portò istintivamente più vicino a Shin, sperando di proteggerlo da ulteriori accanimenti sul suo corpo ora così vulnerabile e ben conscio che il demone dei veleni considerava Suiko il suo principale nemico.

L'esordio beffardo di Naaza non si fece attendere:

“Ma guardateli, due cuccioli che si tengono stretti stretti in attesa di venire calpestati!”.

Il volto di Seiji si atteggiò ad un ringhio e si chinò ancora di più verso Shin, pronto a difenderlo con il proprio corpo se si fosse rivelato necessario.

La mano di Naaza scattò senza preavviso e un colpo violento si abbatté sulla guancia di Korin, scagliandolo a terra e separandolo definitivamente dal  coetaneo .

“Seiji!”.

Con la forza della disperazione data dalla paura che al  _nakama_ accadesse qualcosa di male, Shin si girò su un fianco, puntellandosi con le braccia per sollevarsi. 

Mentre tendeva la mano verso Seiji, Naaza gli ghermì il polso e lo trascinò verso di sé. Shin fu costretto a mettersi in piedi sulle gambe malferme.

Seiji si riprese con prontezza, ignorando il rivolo di sangue che fuoriusciva dal labbro inferiore e si gettò contro il  _Masho_ , deciso ad affrontarlo anche a mani nude e del tutto privo di difese. 

Ma Naaza si trovava in una posizione di vantaggio e non ebbe problemi a bloccarlo, stringendogli le dita intorno alla gola, mentre con l'altra mano manteneva ferrea la presa sul guerriero dell'acqua.

“Sei un insetto molesto, Korin, Anubis è stato fin troppo gentile con te, non ti ha reso abbastanza inoffensivo!”.

“Sono spiacente di non saper eguagliare i tuoi livelli di sadismo, Naaza”. 

Anubis sembrò materializzarsi dal nulla accanto al demone dei veleni.

Seiji si ritrovò libero e si mantenne saldo, in piedi, barcollando appena; scrutò il suo nemico giurato con il fuoco acceso negli occhi d'ametista e si mise in posizione di guardia.

Il demone dell'oscurità ricambiò l'occhiata e il suo sguardo di ghiaccio lampeggiò dietro la maschera della  _yoroi_ , poi la sua testa si mosse e quegli stessi occhi si posarono su Suiko, ancora inerme nella stretta feroce di Naaza.

“Sono tuttavia convinto che il tuo giocattolino sia un po' più malleabile del mio”.

Accompagnò l'osservazione con una risata maligna.

Ferito da quel commento che lo umiliava, Shin sollevò di scatto il volto e i suoi occhi si sgranarono, furenti. Ma fu la voce di Seiji a farsi udire, in un ruggito degno di un leone al colmo dell'ira:

“Anubis!”.

L'interpellato lo osservò in silenzio e rimase immobile. Seiji balzò in avanti, per fronteggiarlo faccia a faccia.

“Non ti permetto di sottovalutare uno dei miei compagni!”.

“Seiji...” mormorò la voce stupita e colma di gratitudine di Shin. 

I due demoni invece risero, impietosi e feroci.

“Di sicuro sono pulcini interessanti” commentò Naaza.

“Con loro non ci si annoia” gli fece eco Anubis.

Naaza si mosse verso l'uscita trascinandosi dietro il guerriero dell'acqua; Shin serrò le palpebre, il corpo che urlava per il dolore e in preda ad una debolezza che lo gettava sull'orlo dell'incoscienza.

“E adesso, mi dispiace, ma dovremo separarvi per un po'”.

La reazione di Seiji fu immediata.

Si lanciò in avanti, intenzionato a fermare Naaza, ma Anubis si parò sul suo percorso, le braccia incrociate sul petto: il guerriero della luce lo urtò e ricadde all'indietro.

“Naaza!” gridò allora Seiji, frustrato perché i loro nemici li avevano resi impotenti, impossibilitati anche solo a tentare una qualunque difesa. “Se oserai fargli del male ti ucciderò, dovessi rincorrerti anche al di là della morte, mi hai sentito, Naaza?!”.

Si rialzò, ma il demone dei veleni era già scomparso insieme al suo compagno. Anubis bloccò il giovane samurai afferrandolo per un braccio e gli diede uno strattone, per poi scagliarlo a terra brutalmente, accompagnando il gesto con una risata.

Un'ondata di rabbia aggredì l'animo di Seiji. Lui era una persona tendenzialmente pacata, finché il furore non lo accendeva e niente era in grado di generarlo maggiormente della crudeltà gratuita.

Oppure dal vedere scalfito ciò cui teneva maggiormente, in quel caso uno dei suoi  _nakama._

“Cosa avete intenzione di fargli, ancora? Siete talmente vili da infierire su una persona gravemente ferita? Non avete un minimo di senso dell'onore?!”.

Lo sguardo di Anubis sembrò scrutarlo con più serietà, un lampo attraversò i suoi occhi, ma il tono rimase vagamente ironico mentre gli rispondeva, scomparendo e lasciandolo solo nelle tenebre della cella:

“Te lo riporteremo, Korin, ma dobbiamo prima domare un cucciolo di samurai imbizzarrito!”.

Gli occhi di Seiji si sgranarono, le labbra si aprirono come per dire qualcosa, ma rimase muto, mentre ricadeva in ginocchio, consapevole che un altro compagno era caduto nella loro trappola.

Forse era questione di tempo, li avrebbero presi tutti...

E allora cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro e della loro missione?

Chi avrebbe ancora potuto preservare il mondo dalla tenebra di Arago?

 

 

-3-

 

  
_l’amore è la nostra resistenza_

_facciamoci una promessa_

_loro non smetteranno di farci crollare_

_stringimi_

_le nostre labbra devono_

_sempre essere sigillate_

 

_***_

 

“Dove sono, bastardi?! Rajura! Dove sono i miei _nakama_?!”.

Il ragazzino, nella sua  _yoroi_ dai colori della terra, seminava distruzione tra le armate di Arago. 

Per il demone dell'illusione non si era rivelato difficile attirarlo oltre il portale, la sua capacità di entrare nella mente altrui per coglierne i punti deboli gli aveva permesso di comprenderlo bene.

Non che fosse difficile leggere nella mente di Shu di Kongo, i suoi occhi blu erano limpidi come specchi e lasciavano cogliere la sua anima semplice, non per questo superficiale, un temperamento appassionato e vigoroso, quella stessa passione che animava ogni suo gesto ed ogni sua idea, la stessa passione che aveva acceso d'ardore il suo sguardo nel momento in cui gli era stato rivelato che due suoi  _nakama_ erano già caduti prigionieri di Arago. 

Rajura non aveva dovuto fare nulla per catturarlo. Il ragazzo, in preda ad una furia irrefrenabile, si era lanciato tra le due immense porte del Cancello del Male, gettandosi così nelle fauci del nemico nella maniera più ingenua possibile.

Tuttavia il piccolo Kongo stava dando del filo da torcere alle armate dello  _Youjakai_ , nonostante non avesse speranze sembrava non importargli, era come un  _ashura_ , un demone della distruzione che sarebbe andato avanti finché un alito di vita l'avesse sostenuto. 

Rajura ridacchiò: il ragazzino non sarebbe stato così felice di sapere che in quel momento somigliava tanto a quella creatura plasmata solo di rabbia e odio che il demone dell'illusione gli aveva presentato precipitandolo in un incubo, benché l'ira fosse generata soprattutto dal senso di giustizia violato, la furia cieca della disperazione dettata dall'ansia per i  _nakama_ che lo portava a dimenticare se stesso.

Rajura doveva ammettere che lo colpiva, una parte di lui avrebbe desiderato comprendere tutto quel fervore e si arrabbiava con se stesso perché... lo ammirava.

Con le braccia incrociate sul petto, dall'alto di un torrione, studiava la battaglia di Kongo che non conosceva tregua.

Dopo averlo attirato all'interno gli aveva scagliato contro le armate degli  _youja_ , pedine sacrificabili, sapeva che il ragazzo ne avrebbe fatto strage, ma sapeva anche che il palazzo avrebbe rigurgitato quelle pedine in numero pressoché infinito e loro compito era soprattutto quello di far divertire lo spettatore e condurre Kongo allo sfinimento.

Ma il ragazzino non si stancava, a dispetto delle condizioni fisiche già compromesse dalla battaglia che aveva sostenuto contro il demone dell'illusione prima di essere attirato nella trappola, il suo corpo ferito e malconcio non sembrava intenzionato a crollare e la sensazione di Rajura era che neanche mostrasse il minimo segno di cedimento.

Eppure non era possibile, non sarebbe stato umano, molto più facile credere che Kongo, reso folle dalla preoccupazione per i  _nakama_ , avesse del tutto annullato se stesso ed ogni considerazione verso la propria incolumità.

Il divertimento iniziale di Rajura si era mutato in qualcosa di più complesso, che lo portava a mordersi il labbro inferiore e a fremere, mentre assisteva all'incontenibile furia con cui Kongo riduceva a brandelli interminabili ondate di youja, il tutto senza aver ancora distolto lo sguardo da lui, neanche per un solo istante, perché Kongo puntava a Rajura e, cosa ancor più fuori da ogni logica, riusciva ad avanzare.

“Restituiscimi i miei _nakama_ , Rajura, tanto li troverò da solo! Queste mura cadranno ridotte a pezzi dal potere della terra! GEN TESSAI!”.

Al grido che annunciava la tecnica più potente di Kongo, come il ragazzo aveva promesso, ogni cosa intorno a Rajura si mise a tremare, simili a tante formiche folle di  _youja_ vennero inghiottite dalle voragini che si spalancavano nel terreno frantumato. 

Il demone dell'illusione ringhiò, era certo che il  _Gen Tessai_ non fosse mai stato così distruttivo e poderoso.

“A cosa deve tutta quella potenza?”.

“È il legame, Rajura” giunse alle sue orecchie una voce sofferente di ragazzo e il _masho_ si voltò di scatto.

Anubis e Naaza erano giunti alle sue spalle, il demone dei veleni teneva un braccio intorno al busto di Suiko, reggendolo saldamente. Il prigioniero sembrava aver recuperato un po' di vigore, anche se lo sguardo che puntava su Rajura era velato e febbricitante e le membra scosse dai tremiti; probabilmente, se Naaza avesse lasciato la presa su di lui, non sarebbe stato in grado di reggersi in piedi.

Proprio Naaza rispose al samurai in maniera sprezzante, mugugnando per il disgusto, spingendolo con rabbia a terra; il ragazzino cadde malamente ai piedi di Rajura e si raccolse su se stesso, in un moto di dolore.

Rajura lo ignorò, per riportare la propria attenzione sulla scena che si svolgeva qualche metro più in basso: Kongo era impegnato a falcidiare una nuova ondata di avversari che lo pressava particolarmente ed era momentaneamente impossibilitato a puntare ancora gli occhi sul suo acerrimo nemico.

Il demone dell'illusione lasciò allora che un ghigno piegasse le sue labbra:

“Ehy, Kongo! Sei in difficoltà?!”.

Dopo aver tagliato in due l'ennesimo  _youja_ , il volto del samurai si levò e a Rajura sembrò di venire colpito dalle fiamme che i suoi occhi sprigionavano:

“Mai! Ti raggiungerò dovessi calpestare questa dannata ferraglia pezzo per pezzo, dovessi far crollare l'intero _Youjakai_ a suon di pugni!”.

Rajura emise una risatina, non sapeva dire neanche lui se si trattasse di divertimento o effettivo interesse per quel carattere così esplosivo.

“Ancora non l'hai messo fuori combattimento, Rajura? Serve una mano?”.

Il demone dell'illusione strinse i pugni, trattenendo a stento una rispostaccia nei confronti di Naaza, che intanto si era portato al suo fianco.

“È una furia scatenata quel moccioso” ghignò il demone dei veleni, contemplando lo scempio che Kongo stava seminando tra le loro armate. “Ma forse conosco un modo efficace per calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti!”.

Il suo sguardo si abbassò sulla figura di Suiko, nuovamente caduto in uno stato di semi-incoscienza, si acquattò vicino a lui e prese nel proprio pugno una ciocca di capelli rossi, per poterlo guardare in viso.

“In fondo, l'abbiamo portato qui apposta”.

Il samurai dell'acqua si riscosse con un brivido a quel tocco e riuscì a puntare su Naaza uno sguardo rabbioso, quasi feroce, al quale il demone rispose con un ringhio:

“Siete un branco di insetti fastidiosi ed insolenti!”.

Mentre un pugno di Naaza restava aggrappato ai capelli di Suiko, l'altra mano si chiuse sul suo braccio e il samurai dell'acqua venne trascinato in piedi, sospinto sull'orlo del torrione; per un attimo sembrò che Naaza volesse lasciarlo cadere, ma si stava unicamente divertendo alle sue spalle.

“Kongo, c'è una sorpresina per te qui, che ne dici di venirtela a prendere?!”.

“Sei un bastardo... Naaza...” mormorò debolmente il prigioniero e il demone lo scrollò, in preda alla rabbia.

“SHIIIN!”.

Il samurai della terra aveva visto l'amico e tanto era bastato per distrarlo: subì una serie di colpi da parte degli  _youja_ che lo fecero cadere in ginocchio.

Le labbra di Suiko esalarono un sussurro, incrinato dalla spossatezza e dall'ansia:

“Shu... attento...”.

Kongo si riprese immediatamente, si rialzò, in pochi secondi ridusse in pezzi gli  _youja_ responsabili del suo atterramento, ma i suoi occhi non riuscivano a distogliersi dal ragazzo in bilico sul ciglio del torrione, evidentemente sconvolti dalle condizioni palesemente drammatiche del ragazzo.

“Che cosa gli avete fatto, vigliacchi ?!”.

“Niente, rispetto a quel che gli faremo se non ti dai una calmata, Kongo!”.

Naaza accompagnò la minaccia con una brutale torsione al braccio di Suiko; il ragazzo non poté trattenere uno strillo acuto e Rajura fu certo che un tremito scosse le membra di Kongo quando lo udì, fu certo di vedere i suoi occhi farsi immensi e colmi di terrore.

“ _Sarebbe questo il legame di cui parlava Suiko? Stare tanto male per la sofferenza di un nakama senza tenere in nessun conto la propria e riducendosi quasi alla follia? Ma perché?”._

Se possibile la furia di Kongo si accentuò, gli  _youja_ cadevano come birilli, ogni singolo colpo del suo  _tetsubo_ andava a segno e anche la velocità, facendosi beffe del logico esaurimento fisico, si era ulteriormente incrementata. 

Quella nuova foga era ovviamente provocata dalla fretta di raggiungere il  _nakama,_ per strapparlo dalle mani crudeli di Naaza... 

O per condividere la medesima sorte.

Rajura strinse le labbra in una smorfia.

Il nuovo avvertimento di Naaza si levò dall'alto della posizione in cui si trovavano:

“Allora non hai capito, Kongo!”.

Una  _tachi_ comparve nella sua mano e, come un lampo troppo veloce per essere prevenuto, tracciò una linea netta sul braccio del ragazzo, una ferita non profonda, ma sufficiente a suscitare ulteriore panico e tormento in un organismo già debilitato. 

Il samurai dell'acqua urlò e il compagno distante tese una mano verso di lui, quasi in quel modo potesse toccarlo e recargli conforto.

“Smettetela, basta!”.

“Sei tu la causa della sua agonia, con il tuo atteggiamento testardo, Kongo!”.

La lama impietosa di Naaza colpì ancora, un'altra striscia scarlatta prese forma poco al di sopra della precedente, Suiko gridò di nuovo, ma questa volta gli sfuggì un insulto; il demone infierì con una ginocchiata nella schiena e il ragazzo cadde, sempre più in bilico sul vuoto sotto di lui.

Sfogando l'ira in un ultimo ruggito, il samurai della terra fece il vuoto intorno a sé, quindi gettò al suolo la propria arma e presentò ai  _Masho_ le mani nude, i palmi verso l'alto, poi esclamò, con una rabbia tale che contraddiceva il senso delle parole:

“Bastardi, mi arrendo, smettetela di fargli del male!”.

“Shu...” singhiozzò flebilmente Suiko, la voce totalmente sovrastata dalla crudele risata di Naaza.

 

-

 

Gli occhi viola di Seiji erano fissi, attenti, su Shu, che si era incollato a Shin dal momento in cui li avevano riuniti nella cella.

Il samurai della terra era accovacciato al suolo e Shin posava il capo sulle sue gambe, mentre la mano robusta di Kongo gli accarezzava i capelli. Suiko sembrava privo di sensi, ma a tratti si agitava e si lamentava nell'incoscienza.

Gli occhi grandi e angosciati di Shu erano costantemente calamitati dal ragazzo sofferente, diventato ormai da tempo fulcro principale dei suoi sentimenti e del suo affetto.

“Mi dispiace, Seiji, io... avrei voluto salvarvi, ci ho provato ma... ho fallito e ho ottenuto solo di farmi catturare anche io”.

“Conoscendoti ti sarai comportato da incosciente” sospirò, serio, il _nakama_.

Shu scosse il capo.

“Fosse servito almeno a voi... Shin dovrebbe uscire di qui”.

Deglutì, il tono della sua voce era incerto, impregnato di agitazione e ansia.

“Lui... ha bisogno dell'acqua per riprendersi. Con l'acqua guarirebbe di sicuro...”.

Si bloccò, spaventato dalle possibili implicazioni di quanto aveva detto e si corresse:

“Voglio dire... guarirebbe prima”. I suoi immensi occhi da eterno bambino si sollevarono su Korin, colmi di supplica e bisognosi di rassicurazioni. “Perché guarirà, non è vero, Seiji? Riuscirà a riprendersi, giusto? Lui è forte...”.

Il volto pallido di Seiji si abbassò, l'impulso a dargli conforto fu il suo primo istinto. Certo che Shin ce l'avrebbe fatta!

Lui stesso doveva convincersene, ma trovarsi lì, in tre, un altro di loro caduto nella rete tesa dai  _Masho_ , aveva fiaccato anche la sua sicurezza: la preoccupazione si fece strada in lui, opprimente.

Era abbastanza sicuro che Ryo e Touma fossero ancora liberi, a meno che Arago non avesse qualche misterioso asso nella manica i tre  _Masho_ , unici in grado di impensierirli, sembravano essersi concentrati sui loro tre prigionieri.

Ma per quanto?

E come avrebbero potuto contrastare gli intenti di Arago, Ryo e Touma da soli?

Erano necessari tutti i loro poteri riuniti per tenere vive le speranze.

Strinse i denti, adirato con se stesso per quell'imperdonabile ondata di pessimismo: proprio per mantenere intatta la speranza era necessario che Shin si salvasse. I loro  _nakama_ non si sarebbero fatti prendere, sarebbero anzi accorsi in loro aiuto, in qualche modo ce l'avrebbero fatta e allora sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme, riuniti intorno a Ryo per permettergli di evocare  _Kikutei_ al momento della battaglia finale contro Arago. 

E Seiji era ben deciso a restituire Shin vivo ai ragazzi, a fare in modo che il loro Suiko potesse accoglierli e ringraziarli per la loro venuta con il suo sorriso più luminoso e solare.

“Se... Seiji...” lo raggiunse ancora il richiamo un po' agitato di Shu.

Korin sollevò di scatto il viso.

“Guarirà, Shu, certo che guarirà, perché noi lo faremo guarire, ma avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto!”.

L'altro annuì.

“Guidami, Seiji; farei qualsiasi cosa per voi... per lui”.

“Lo so” mormorò Korin, mentre con la mano andava a sfiorare le numerose ferite sul corpo di Shin. “Ti chiedo solo di concentrarti e di aiutarmi a superare la barriera del _kekkai_ , in modo che il mio potere curativo sortisca qualche effetto”.

Shu deglutì, perfettamente consapevole che le sue facoltà mentali non erano neanche paragonabili a quelle di Seiji, ma avrebbe fatto ogni cosa rientrasse nelle sue possibilità e anche di più: Shu di Kongo era fatto così, donare tutto se stesso, anche consumarsi ardendo interiormente se si fosse rivelato necessario, era per lui la normalità.

Abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi, afferrando forte una mano di Shin e portandosela al petto; Seiji sorrise e ricercò a propria volta la concentrazione, con la mente rincorse i battiti dei cuori dei compagni, li trovò, armonizzò il proprio con i loro. Sembrava fin troppo facile.

Si guardò intorno, in preda alla confusione:

“Il _kekkai_ non c'è più”.

Gli occhi di Shu si aprirono su di lui, altrettanto sorpresi.

“Cosa... cosa significa?”.

“Non lo so...”.

Seiji, diffidente, scosse con lentezza il capo, poi lo abbassò sul compagno ferito e vide che anche i suoi occhi erano aperti, più attenti e vitali.

“Credo... di stare meglio” sussurrò Shin, mentre il samurai della terra non riusciva a trattenere un'esclamazione di sollievo.

“Perché non c'è più nulla che impedisca al tuo organismo di reagire” confermò Seiji, accarezzandogli una guancia. 

Se avessero avuto a disposizione dell'acqua, la guarigione di Suiko sarebbe stata certa a quel punto, tuttavia Seiji si scrollò di dosso i 'se' e i 'ma': liberi di agire, i suoi poteri si sarebbero rivelati più che sufficienti.

Richiamò la luce, che esplose intensa intorno al suo corpo, la fece fluire lungo il suo braccio teso e da lì la trasmise alle membra di Shin.

Gli occhi di Shu si persero a contemplare le ferite che si rimarginavano e gli effetti del veleno che andavano scomparendo; era come assistere ad un miracolo.

Il respiro di Shin divenne quasi subito più regolare, i tremiti andarono lentamente calmandosi, gli occhi verdi si chiusero in una grata espressione di riposo, le labbra sembravano persino sorridere.

Di sicuro sorridevano quelle di Shu, mentre stringeva con ancor più forza la mano di Shin e il suo sguardo radioso si levò ammirato su Seiji.

Il samurai della luce sorrise a sua volta, era bello vedere quell'espressione sul viso di Shu, trasmetteva ottimismo e gioia di vivere, ovvero tutto ciò di cui in quel momento avevano bisogno.

Stanco, si lasciò andare ad un sospiro e si concesse il meritato riposo:

“Adesso andrà meglio... andrà tutto meglio”.

Voleva e doveva aggrapparsi a quel pensiero, anche se era perfettamente consapevole che quella tregua concessa non era altro se non il preludio ad un nuovo motivo di preoccupazione, perché la scomparsa del _kekkai_ non era certo un regalo concesso da Arago per pura generosità.

“Cosa avranno in mente?” chiese soprattutto a se stesso, ma a voce alta, cosicché Shu non poté non udirlo e ribatté, sollevando un pugno, mentre manteneva l'altra mano salda intorno a quella di Shin:

“Qualunque cosa sia, adesso siamo pronti ad affrontarla!”.

Il suo entusiasmo risvegliò anche il guerriero dell'acqua, che lo guardò per qualche istante, con un sorriso che aveva qualcosa di tenero.

Poi Shin si sollevò, ignorando le proteste dei _nakama_.

“Ora sto bene, non dovete più preoccuparvi”.

Un sospiro rassegnato scosse il petto di Shu, da questo momento in poi pretendere di far cambiare idea a Shin sarebbe stato come prendere a testate un muro troppo solido persino per lui.

Seiji si alzò, porse la mano al guerriero dell'acqua aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi e seguì con attenzione ogni suo movimento, per accertarsi delle sue condizioni.

Infine sorrise con una certa soddisfazione:

“Ho fatto un bel lavoro, vero?”.

Suiko ridacchiò, dandogli un pugnetto leggero su una spalla.

“Non prenderti tutto il merito, non sono così debole!”.

In punta di piedi, Kongo giunse alle spalle di Shin per coglierlo di sorpresa, gli attirò il capo sulla propria spalla e gli arruffò vivacemente i capelli, suscitando proteste indignate e provocando un'esplosione di ilarità persino nel guerriero della luce.

Vedere Shin che sorrideva e scherzava era un sollievo ed un regalo che, in qualche modo, faceva apparire tutto più facile.

Si trattava di illusione, lo sapeva Seiji, la loro situazione era critica, ma avere al suo fianco quei due, i buffoni, i dispettosi del gruppo, nel pieno delle loro energie si sarebbe rivelato un sostegno non indifferente.

Li guardò con condiscendenza mentre giocavano e scherzavano tra loro, mettendoci l'impegno di due bimbi dell'asilo.

Ma era felice: era più gratificante vederli così che in preda allo sconforto o in fin di vita.

Dopo averli lasciati sfogare per un po', li richiamò all'ordine.

Senza lasciar cadere il sorriso dalle proprie labbra, fece un passo avanti e li richiamò a sé:

“Adesso, facciamoci una promessa”.

I due _nakama_ tornarono seri, le espressioni solenni e pronte ad ascoltarlo. Seiji tese una mano verso di loro ed entrambi, cogliendo l'invito, posarono le proprie mani sulla sua, in un legame che sapeva di sacro giuramento.

“Non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta da questo momento in poi, non sarà facile, tenteranno in tutti i modi di farci crollare moralmente, di spegnere la nostra speranza e il nostro spirito combattivo, ma noi...”.

“Noi non crolleremo” esclamò Shu, “assolutamente no, resteremo saldi ed uniti, qualunque destino ci attenda!”.

“Non mi vedranno più piangere” gli fece eco Shin, con tono pacato, “non darò loro più alcuna soddisfazione, dalle mie labbra non uscirà più un solo lamento!”.

“Ne sei sicuro, Suiko?”.

Sussultarono, si strinsero gli uni agli altri, spalla contro spalla, guardandosi intorno, pur sapendo che non avrebbero visto nessuno: quella che riecheggiava tra le mura della cella era la voce di Arago, il padrone incontrastato di quel luogo ed il suo pensiero giungeva fino a loro da chissà quale distanza. Arago era in grado di osservarli, scrutarli, studiare ogni loro mossa.

“Urlerete ancora cuccioli di samurai, non avete ancora visto niente!”.

La risata del loro nemico fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena dei ragazzi.

Nel medesimo istante la porta della cella si aprì con un tonfo sordo.

“Uscite piccoli samurai, fateci divertire!”.

“Cosa significa questo?” ringhiò Kongo. 

Di comune intesa richiamarono le sfere e le _yoroi_ si materializzarono intorno ai loro corpi; nessuno di loro nutriva dubbi riguardo al fatto che si trattava di un altro tranello, ma non potevano fare altro che combattere, rimanere passivi non era un'opzione contemplabile.

Seiji in testa, si diressero con circospezione verso l'uscita della cella e, nel corridoio buio, Korin tese un braccio per arrestare ogni azione precipitosa:

“Restiamo vicini, evitiamo di farci separare ancora”.

Shin annuì, evidentemente poco propenso anche solo ad immaginare quella possibilità, Shu sollevò un pugno, mentre con l'altra mano estrasse il _tetsubo_ , brandendolo con un gesto aggressivo:

“Che solo ci provino!”.

“Rimani calmo” lo redarguì Korin, “controllati!”.

Cercò con la mano la _nodachi_ e imprecò, ricordandosi che gli era stata sottratta. Si voltò a guardare i compagni e la smorfia di disappunto si mutò in un ringhio: anche la _yari_ di Shin era scomparsa. Significava che l'unico a poter opporre ai nemici una resistenza efficace era Shu; Shin poteva contare solo su un pugnale e sugli artigli del suo bracciale destro.

“ _E io... solo sul mio corpo disarmato”_ pensò tra sé, “ _che intenzioni hanno?”._

Dopo aver percorso un angusto passaggio che sembrava interminabile, giunsero in un ambiente molto più ampio, un grande salone fiocamente illuminato da torce appese ai muri; un suono secco risuonò alle loro spalle, facendoli sobbalzare.

“Siamo in trappola!” gridò Shin, indicando un enorme portale che aveva bloccato qualunque possibile via di fuga. 

Un nuovo fragore attirò la loro attenzione su una breccia che andava aprendosi nella parete opposta, ma la speranza che si trattasse della salvezza fu ben presto smentita dal materializzarsi di un'orda sterminata di _youja_.

Seiji fece un passo indietro e ricercò il contatto con i compagni, essi si mossero a propria volta verso di lui; si ritrovarono così gli uni incollati agli altri, in posizione di difesa, preparandosi ad affrontare l'attacco che sicuramente sarebbe giunto.

Di nuovo, la voce di Arago giunse, tuonante, accompagnata dal fragore di tempesta che fece tremare le pareti:

“Bravi, piccoli samurai, adesso combattete, difendetevi fino allo sfinimento e rendete più potenti le yoroi che indossate... e poi restituimele, ancora più forti!”.

 

 

-4-

 

_portateci via dall’inferno_

_proteggeteci per il male che verrà_

_Resistenza…_

 

_***_

 

Una voce nelle tenebre...

Non era quella di Arago...

Era una voce che comunicava amore, comunicava l'invito a resistere e a non lasciarsi andare e fu ciò che risvegliò Seiji dall'incoscienza nella quale era precipitato dopo la battaglia senza speranza cui era stato nuovamente sottoposto.

Quella era la voce dei loro _nakama_ che chiamavano i loro nomi...

Ryo... Touma...

E c'erano anche Nasty e Jun, ne era certo...

Anche Byakuen.

Poi giunse il dolore, le braccia gli facevano male, comprese di averle sollevate al di sopra del capo, i polsi strettamente imprigionati da catene che scalfivano la pelle, nonostante i bracciali della _yoroi_.

“Shu... Shin...” gemette, alla disperata ricerca di un segnale di vita da parte dei due compagni che condividevano la sua sorte infelice. 

Pregò tra sé, supplicò di percepirli, di ritrovarli ancora vivi.

Qualcuno alla sua destra si mosse, udì un lieve borbottio, come un ringhio esalato a denti stretti.

Sospirò di sollievo.

“Shu...”.

Sondò i dintorni con la mente, il respiro appena percettibile di una presenza familiare provenne dalla sua sinistra: c'era anche Shin.

Erano tutti lì e tutti vivi, ma di nuovo impossibilitati ad agire in qualunque modo.

“Resistete” sussurrò, “credo... che i ragazzi... ora sappiano...”.

Un lampo di luce lo accecò per un attimo, l'aria davanti a lui crepitò e vibrò, poi dal nulla si materializzò un'immagine.

Il guerriero della luce sgranò gli occhi.

Si trattava di un passaggio aperto su un'altra dimensione, una risata di donna gli fece gelare il sangue.

Poi la vide: la casa di Nasty...

E, sulla terrazza, gli sguardi sconvolti puntati nella loro direzione.

“Ryo... Touma...” mormorarono le sue labbra, ma non riuscì a parlare a voce più alta, sperò che il legame del cuore giungesse fino a loro.

Purtroppo c'era quella voce di donna che lo confondeva, si intrometteva nel contatto, una voce che faceva male e che generava in lui solo rabbia e dolore, era una voce che minacciava, stava mostrando a Ryo e a Touma ciò che stava accadendo ai _nakama_ nelle mani di Arago.

Da qualche parte, in alto, si sprigionò un raggio di energia, Seiji ne percepì l'arrivo ancor prima che questo andasse a colpire Shin alla sua sinistra e la sofferenza dell'amico si trasmise al suo cuore in un concatenarsi immediato di eventi. Tutto avvenne in un attimo, tentò di voltare il capo verso il compagno ma, quasi nel medesimo istante, lui stesso venne colpito e, subito dopo, Shu.

Ryo, Touma e Nasty chiamarono disperatamente i loro nomi, adesso ne era certo, avevano visto, adesso i ragazzi sapevano che tre di loro erano in pericolo e che avevano bisogno di aiuto.

Il messaggio del cuore di Seiji giunse a Shin e a Shu, tanto più fragili di lui e bisognosi del suo sostegno; ormai Seiji ne era certo, mentre il suo corpo gridava in preda al dolore, il cuore esultava:

“Siamo salvi... verranno a prenderci e insieme salveremo il nostro mondo. Dobbiamo solo resistere, ancora un poco... solo un poco”.

Dagli amici sofferenti giunse la risposta, i loro tre cuori si unirono in un unico palpito che li avvolse in un abbraccio di speranza.

 

 


End file.
